Darkness chapter 1
by SLSrumbelle
Summary: <html><head></head>Rumpelstiltskin is stunned by a mysterious women in his shop looking for Henry.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin was in the back of his shop, closing up for the night, when a ring from the shop bell stirred him from his deep thoughts.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with customers and it was becoming a routine occurrence that he would be visited by the Charming's or the Sheriff, asking for his help once again, right as he was in the middle of something.

At first he thought it may be Belle, but he then remembered that she had called him earlier that afternoon saying that she would be staying late at the library that night.

"I have a lot inventory to do and the new books still need to be labelled and shelved for the grand reopening next week," he remembered Belle saying. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved everything about Belle, but he still could not understand why she loved him and continued to have faith in him.

'She did marry you, didn't she? That shows that she will do anything to be with and stand by you in any situation,' Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself.

He could tell that the customer was alone and curiously quiet. Shaking his head free of any unlikely conclusions he grabbed his cane and proceeded to the front of the shop.

Even though the woman had her back facing him, he still didn't recognize her at all. Rumpelstiltskin had a very good memory and had records of almost every person in town. She was standing by the magic wand display, which caused him to feel a bit anxious. She also stood a bit acquired, like she was holding an arm full of heavy books.

Again he thought of Belle. Hoping that he was just too tired to notice that it was her, but he was positive he had never seen this woman before. To strike down any further thoughts of Belle he finally spoke.

"How may I help you dearie?" he asked this woman.

The woman swung around quickly, dropping something hard and heavy on the floor. She lost her balance, almost scattering the wand display across the floor.

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry Rumpelstiltskin," she said. "I can often get lost in thought and get startled very easily."

'It was books she had in her hands,' Rumpelstiltskin said to himself. His eyes dropped near her feet seeing several books dispersed across the wooden shop floor. 'Who was this woman? What did she want? More importantly how did she know my name?'

Several questions ran in his mind and the only question he could ask her was if she was looking for the library.

"Oh the books? No, no, no, they are not for me," she replied quickly. "They are for Henry. Do you know where he is?"

The mystery woman made a face noticing she was asking a stupid question. She shied a bit and bent down to collect the books.

Rumpelstiltskin had not seen Henry for a couple of days now, but was positive that he could be found either at three places; with his mother, grandparents, or Regina. The thought of his grandson made him sad. He wished that he could see Henry, now more than ever, that his own son, Bae, was dead. His grandson was his only living family left and he was hoping that they could have a relationship.

"May I ask who is asking for him," said Rumpelstiltskin hoping her name will help unveil this stranger. He had to be honest with himself, she was very pretty. She had the blackest hair, that reached the mid of her back. Her face was pale and flawless surrounding two secretive dark golden brown eyes. 'Who is she,' he continued to repeat in his mind.

"Oh me? My name is Maura Faie, but people just call me Mare," said this mystery woman. "I'm Henrys new school teacher."

'Liar,' rang in Rumpelstiltskin's mind. 'How can this woman be?'

Cutting off his thought she answered his unfinished question. "Well I'm only a sub till Mrs. Mary Margaret is available to come back."

It was possible that she was telling the truth since the Charming's did just have a baby. Again the memory of his son haunted him. 'They had to name the baby, Neal,' said Rumpelstiltskin switching his cane to his left hand. He suspected that Snow would be doing most of the caring for the baby, while David assisted Emma in keeping the town at least safe from Regina.

"I see. Unfortunately I don't know where Henry is at the moment dearie," he said finally. "But I can tell Henry that you asked for him when I see him."

Rumpelstiltskin was trying anything now to get this woman out of his shop. Knowing her name and occupation did nothing to unmask this mystery. 'Could she be an outsider? And If she is from our world then I've never heard of her.'

"Oh, well maybe I should try him at Granny's then," said Maura before securing the books in her hands and turned to walk out the door. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed as she opened the shop door and glanced back at Rumpelstiltskin with those dark eyes that sparkled gold when hit by the dimming sun light. "I've selected a few books that I know Henry will just love," she said with a slow deep voice not her own. "They were his father's favorites too."

As she closed the door behind her it was as if she sucked all the air in the room out with her. Rumpelstiltskin was paralyzed and couldn't breathe. 'Did she just say, Bae?' Finally being able to move, he rushed out of the shop only to be pushed back by a huge gust of wind. The sudden breath of air chocked him temporarily. Rumpelstiltskin ran out a few feet into the street searching for this so called Maura Faie. She was nowhere to be seen. The entire street was empty, a part from a few people dodging traffic to get to their cars.

Rumpelstiltskin remained in the street as the woman's last words echoed in his head. His left hand on his head now and his cane laying on the side walk, all he wanted to do was scream. To help release all the confusion and pain he was feeling at once.

"Rumple?" said a gentle voice coming ever closer behind him.

Rumpelstiltskin's trembling cold right hand was now enclosed by two tender warm hands. He turned to face Belle who was now at his side looking at him with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong," Belle asked him. "Why are you in the middle of the street?"

The voices in his head quickly dissolved away and he was left with only a name to reply.

"Bae," was all Rumpelstiltskin could say before Belle took him in her arms, rubbing the back of his head.

"I miss him too," Belle replied back, taking a few moments before she spoke again. "Come, let's go home."

Belle led her husband off the street, grabbing his cane before reentering the shop. She left Rumpelstiltskin briefly in the front of the shop as Belle checked if the safe and doors were all locked.

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing while staring deeply at the dark wood floor. He then noticed that he was standing exactly where Maura was standing just moments ago. He realized how close she actually was to the wand display. No more than a few inches from it.

'She was examining the wands before I startled her,' he said finally, but only to himself.

With further observance he concluded that none of the wands had been disturbed. Not a single one was out of place. All still cold to the touch.

"Who is she," his first words out loud, in what felt like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back home was surprisingly quiet. Rumpelstiltskin was shocked and grateful that Belle hadn't asked him again what was clearly bothering him. He really believed that he could not answer that if she asked him again.

All she did was stay silent and held his hand while he drove up to their pink house. This was what he loved about Belle. She was so strong. Not only for herself, but for both of them. He knew that she could see that something was wrong, but Rumpelstiltskin believed that he knew why she didn't try to persuade it out of him.

Even though they had just gotten married a few weeks ago and should be happy, but the pain of losing his son made him feel selfish. He didn't feel that he deserved happiness after all what he did to Baelfire. He had first abandoned him, thought he was dead and finally got him back before he held his hand one last time. His son had sacrificed everything he had for the ones he loved and Rumpelstiltskin thought that he didn't deserve it.

'Bae is gone and he is never coming back,' he finally confessed to himself, bringing Belles hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Belle smiled at him seeing the sadness in his eyes. He gave her a half smile as the car stopped and the engine died down.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin," said Belle holding his right hand in both of hers.

"I, Belle, and you now are what I truly love most," said Rumpelstiltskin not saying anything else.

His chilled words caused Belles smile to faltered just a bit, as she noticed the hidden meaning within them. She grazed his cheek quickly with her warm hand and then exited the car. Rumpelstiltskin met her around the car and linked arms with him as they walked up the stairs and entered their home together.

Back in the enchanted forest Belle did great to keep the Dark Castle perfectly clean and Rumpelstiltskin's house in Storybrooke was no different. When she moved in permanently she spent many hours cleaning, giving each room a little of her touch, but without changing too much. In truth he wouldn't have mind if she decided to change everything in the entire house if she wanted to. He loved her so dearly and would do anything to keep her happy.

Rumpelstiltskin peeled off Belles coat, which she thought was so gentlemen like of him and made her smile. She gave him a quick, but warm kiss to thank him before exiting the hall and entering the kitchen. Alone in the door way now, he slowly removed his own jacket when Maura's haunting words returned to his mind. 'They were his father's favorites too,' she said. He squeezed the handle of his cane a little tighter at the very memory of her words.

'Who is she,' he asked himself again.

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flared open with excitement. "Henry," he said softly in the warm hallway. An idea rang in his ears. He could ask Henry about Maura the next time he saw him. She was his new teacher and was positive that Henry would know something about her. Henry was a curious boy just like his father.

A brief shadow of Bae appears in his mind before gently shaking it away. 'But when will I see him next,' he asked himself. Another idea rang now in his head. He moved into the border of the kitchen as he watched Belle move gracefully throughout the kitchen. He knew that she would know something or at least could find out from Emma or Mary Margaret, but he wasn't sure how to confront his wife with the question.

Leaning hard against the door frame now, his train of thought was broken off once again when Belle asked him if he wanted a cup of tea. He politely answered no, but quickly asked her a question instead.

"Belle?" asked Rumpelstiltskin. She looked at him with full sparkling blue eyes waiting for him to speak. "Have you seen Henry lately?"

A moment of confusion past her fast then she quickly answered him.

"Um, Yea, I saw him yesterday at Granny's." She smiled at him curious why he was asking about Henry. She stepped closer to him handing him her chipped cup full with tea. He thanked her with a smile. He chose his words carefully before speaking again.

"Good, I was asking because I was wondering if he had mentioned anything about his birthday." Shock that swiftly turned into delight spread across Belles face.

"No," she replied. "But Ruby says they are having a party for him at Mary Margaret's loft on Saturday."

Rumpelstiltskin was puzzled now. He knew that he was turning twelve this year, but hadn't known if there was going to have a party or if he was even invited. A frown appeared on his face and Belle noticed it forming, grabbing the hand grasping his cane. Most of the people in the town still didn't trust him even after saving the whole town by killing Pan. Some were even disgusted about his marriage to Belle, but they knew better to stay silent. He also didn't really like parties anyway, remembering that he had never had been invited to one in his life.

Belle now removing his cane from his tight grip, told him that Emma had invited both of them to the party. Her husband's face quirked up into a half smile feeling a little pleased.

"Well, I hope that small apartment of theirs can fit almost half the town," said Rumpelstiltskin, letting out a small laugh with his quib. Belle giggled in returned knowing that he was probably right and her smile grew seeing that his joke meant that he was cheering up a bit. Removing one of her hands and placing it on his cheek she stepped closer to him. Belle reassured him that everything would go find and that he had nothing to worry about.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled finally and his eyes gave out a small twinkle. "Your undying faith continues to astound me," said as he leaned down to kiss his wife tenderly on the lips. She returned his kiss deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. He used his magic to transport the tea cup on the table before tightening his embrace around his Belle. After all that had happened today he was overwhelmed with mixed emotion. He used this moment to releasing all his emotion into their kiss as they melted into each other.

They momentarily broke their kiss, breathing heavily in unison. They leaned their fore heads together, looking deeply into each other's eyes. 'I can't lose her too, she is my strength, and I know that losing her will truly be the end of me,' Rumpelstiltskin thought as he tried to slow his breathing down. He would never know that Belle was making a similar promise in her mind.


End file.
